


Warm Up

by Sheeranigans



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-24 23:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheeranigans/pseuds/Sheeranigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis got in a little situation by the flag post. Harry comes to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TroubledPro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TroubledPro/gifts).



> I made this story in script for and I'm kind of lazy to make it in story form so sorry. xx

  _ **EXT. Foot Ball field - Afternoon**_

 

_The clouds are becoming dark. LOUIS is asleep and is being carried by his CHEMISTRY CLASSMATES towards the flag pole. When his chemistry classmates reach the flag pole, they tie Louis on the higher part of the flag pole. It started raining and Louis' chemistry classmates leaves him tied to the flag pole._

_Louis wakes up when the rain became hard. He tries to untie himself from the flag pole but the knot is to tight for him to get out of. Louis sighs._

 

**LOUIS**

Hello!? Anybody?! Can someone get me out of here?!

 

_There is no response. Louis gives up on trying to get somebody's attention and tries not to panic._

 

**_INT. Classroom - afternoon_ **

 

_HARRY walks inside the classroom. He sees all of his classmates talking to each other. He goes to his seat and sits down. He puts his head down to the desk._

 

**LOTTIE**

Yeah, I heard about that too. I don't know what those guys were thinking when they were doing that.

 

**FRAY**

Does the teachers know?

 

**LOTTIE**

Nope. Their completely oblivious.

 

**FRAY**

He could get hypothermia he doesn't get down soon.

 

**LOTTIE**

Yeah, I know. I hope Louis is okay.

 

_Harry's head perks up and turns towards the two girls behind him._

 

**Harry**

What happened? Why isn't anyone helping him?

 

_The two girls stares at him for a second. Lottie raises one of her eyebrows._

 

**LOTTIE**

Haven't you heard? Louis slept during chemistry and when the class was over he didn't wake up. His classmates thought it would be fun to tie him up on the flag pole. Apparently, classmates left him there when it started to rain. The rain's too hard for anyone to go out and get him.

 

_Harry stares at her for a few seconds then bolts up of his seat. He tries to leave but then MRS.ADAM enters the classroom._

 

**Mrs.Adam**

Class, settle down. Today we're studying about Animal Farm. Please take out your books.

 

_Mrs.Adam goes to the teachers desk then puts her things down on the table. Harry looks at the window and sees how hard the rain is._

 

**HARRY**

Miss, can I please go the the bathroom?

 

**MRS.ADAM**

No, Harry. The class just started. Please sit down.

 

_Harry looks at her then bolts to the door. The whole class and Mrs.Adam stares at the door where Harry just passed through._

_The whole class erupts into noise._

 

**MRS.ADAM**

Class, please keep quiet!

 

_**INT. School halls - afternoon** _

 

_Harry runs through the school halls. Harry stops because the hall monitor, ZACH, blocks him to where he is going._

 

**ZACH**

Hey! Slow down! Where are you going?

 

_Harry ignores Zach and pushes him. Harry continues running._

 

**HARRY**

Sorry! This is an emergency!

_Harry turns his head around and sees Zach staring at him. Harry turns his head in the front and bumps the wall. He falls down. He stands up, turns left and continues running._

_Harry reaches the door leading to the field. He opens the door and the droplets of rain goes to his face._

_**EXT. FOOT BALL FIELD - AFTERNOON** _

 

_Harry is drenched in water. The rain is so hard that He can barely see anything. He looks around and sees the flag pole and Louis._

_Harry runs towards him. Harry reaches Louis and goes behind him. Harry tries to untie the ties._

 

**HARRY**

Goddammit.

 

_Harry is struggling to untie the ties. He notices how Louis is barely moving. He quickens his movements and, finally, unties the ties. Louis' body falls towards the ground and Harry catches him. Harry carries Louis and heads towards the shower room of the foot ball players._

 

_**INT. Shower room of the foot ball players - afternoon** _

 

_Harry enters the shower room carrying Louis. He puts Louis in a sleeping position on one of the benches. Harry puts his hands on Louis' forehead and norrows his eyebrows. Louis is shivering hard. Harry gets up, gets towels from the rack and then goes to his lockers. He gets his extra clothes and gets back to Louis. He sets the towels and his clothes down on the floor, beside the bench and starts striping Louis._

 

**LOUIS**

Hazza.....

 

**HARRY**

Yes Lou?

 

**LOUIS**

C-c-cold.

 

**HARRY**

I know Lee. Just relax.

 

_Harry kissed Louis' cheek and completely strips Louis to his boxers. Harry gets the towel from the floor and dries Louis. He gets his clothes from the floor and puts it on Louis. Harry gets three towels and wraps it around Louis._

 

**Louis**

Hey Haz?

 

**HARRY**

Yeah Lou?

 

**LOUIS**

Can you wrap your arms around me?

 

_Harry responds with sitting down beside him and wraping his arms around Louis' body. Louis rests his head on Harry's shoulder and closes his eyes._

 

**LOUIS**

Thanks.

**HARRY**

Welcome. [He smiles] How are you?

 

**LOUIS**

'm alright. Just a little bit cold.

 

**HARRY**

[Tightens his arms arms around him] I swear, I'm going to hit those people who did this to you.

 

**LOUIS**

You know how they are. It was just a prank Haz.

 

**HARRY**

A prank that could have given you hypothermia.

 

**LOUIS**

Alright, I admit they went a little to far, but I'm alright Haz.

 

 

**HARRY**

[He sigh] Fine...

 

_Louis puts his head off of Harry's shoulder and looks at Harry's face. Louis kisses Harry's lips and after a few moments, he pulls back._

**Louis**

How did you find out I was tied to a pole?

**HARRY**

You make it sound kinky.

 

Louis elbows Harry's ribs and laughs.

 

**LOUIS**

No, seriously...

 

**HARRY**

I heard the girls in my English class talking about how some guy slept through chemistry class and ended up getting tied on the flag pole. Then they mentioned your name....

 

**LOUIS**

Then you panicked?

 

**HARRY**

Well... yeah.

 

**LOUIS**

I swear, the girls in our school.[He shakes his head and laughs]

 

_Harry unwraps his arms around Louis and stands up. He offers his hand to Louis._

 

**HARRY**

Come one, let's take you home.

 

**LOUIS**

How about school?

 

**HARRY**

We can just skip it for the day.

 

_Louis smiles. He takes Harry's hand and stands up. He notices Harry it still wet._

 

**LOUIS**

How 'bout you change clothes first?

 

**HARRY**

Yeah...totally forgot about that...

 

_Harry goes to his locker and opens it. He takes off his pants and shirt and put on his extra clothes that is inside the locker. He sees Louis looking at him._

 

**HARRY**

Like what you see?

 

**LOUIS**

Nope, I'm quite unimpressed.

 

Harry laughs and goes back to his business.

 

**LOUIS**

Do you think people would notice?

 

**HARRY**

Notice what?

 

**LOUIS**

That we're together.

 

**HARRY**

[He sigh] I hope not. My classmates saw me storm out of the classroom...so...

 

Harry is done changing to his dry clothes. He closes his locker and walks over to Louis.

 

**HARRY**

Come on.... let's so.

 

Harry takes Louis' hands and walks out of the Shower room.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I might make it in story from, but only if anyone is interested. xx


End file.
